Une seconde pour une éternité
by cleolys
Summary: Une menace plane sur le monde surnaturel, Caroline part à la recherche des Originels et les ramène pour compléter le sort qui devrait rétablir l'équilibre. Mais pour chaque sort, la magie réclame un sacrifice. Elle en profitera pour révéler à un certain originel quels étaient ses projets d'avenir... Projets l'incluant peut-être.


**Une seconde pour une éternité.**

_Le brouillard l'empêche de voir où elle court, les branches lui griffent le visage. Elle doit continuer à courir, elle ne peut lutter contre la menace qui approche. Il est trop tard pour Caroline, elle le sent dans toutes les fibres de son corps : son cœur bat trop vite et pas assez fort pour l'aider à s'échapper, ses jambes s'appesantissent de minute en minute, sa vision est floue… Elle n'a pas assez de temps, elle ne pourra pas tous les sauver et pourtant… Caroline puise dans ses dernières forces pour repousser l'inévitable, elle trompera le destin._

_Enfin elle aperçoit les lueurs du manoir, un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, un sanglot vite étouffé : elle a besoin de toute l'air qu'elle pourra inspirer avant de s'effondrer._

_Ses pas claquent sur le pavé menant à l'allée du domaine, des bruits de course se font entendre derrière elle, elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner : ils vont l'attraper. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, derrière elle une main se tend et manque de la saisir par les cheveux. La jeune vampire rentre de plein fouet dans la porte massive et pousse avant de s'écrouler à terre. Elle est entrée. Dans une maison où elle n'était pas invitée._

Caroline reprend difficilement son souffle et jette un regard sur la porte encore ouverte. Des silhouettes rôdent autour de la demeure mais ne peuvent y pénétrer. Pour l'instant, elle est en sécurité.

« Caroline ? » L'interpellée reconnaît la voix avant de découvrir la personne qui s'approche d'elle, son visage marqué par la surprise et l'anxiété.

« Hayley… Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse de te voir un jour. » Avec un faible sourire, Caroline se releva péniblement et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Où est donc passée cette chère famille Originelle, je voudrais leur rendre hommage… » La jeune louve la regarda avec effarement.

« Bien sûr, ils sont ici. Mais… es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

-Aussi sûr que je suis immortelle … » répondit Caroline avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle avança péniblement en suivant Hayley qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Elijah et Rebekah furent les premiers à se rendre à ses côtés, tout aussi surpris que Hayley quoique plus habitués à dissimuler leurs émotions.

« Quoi de neuf, jolie blonde ? » la salua Rebekah avec une légère défiance à son égard. Dès qu'un des habitants de Mystic Falls faisait son apparition cela ne présageait rien de bon. Caroline la dévisagea comme si elle la voyait vraiment pour la première fois :

« Tu sembles aller mieux… » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle mais la sincérité de son ton n'en était pas moins certain. Cela déconcerta Rebekah qui ne la connaissait pas aussi… éteinte. Elijah s'agenouilla à son côté et l'observait avec sollicitude. Il ne l'avait guère fréquentée mais savait l'intérêt que lui portait les membres de sa famille.

« Que se passe-t-il, es-tu en danger ? » Caroline secoua la tête au moment même où elle vit Klaus s'immobiliser près de l'encadrement de la porte figé par l'apparition devant lui. Elle le fixa un temps avant de murmurer :

« Vous l'êtes… »

Un bruit sourd suivit, les vitres se brisèrent et une bourrasque de vent s'abattit sur les personnes rassemblées.

« Ils arrivent. » Caroline se leva et se plaça devant les Originels et Hayley. Elijah s'avança, tous ses sens en alerte. Un gigantesque nuage noir s'amoncelait à la lisière de la forêt et semblait de minute en minute prendre de l'ampleur :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, qui sont-ils ? » Caroline haussa les épaules :

« Ce sont des esprits en colère. Ils ont semé la mort là où ils sont allés. Et ils viennent vous trouver à présent.

-Que peuvent donc faire quelques esprits en colère, la coupa Rebekah avec incrédulité. » Caroline lui jeta un regard :

« Tant de choses… L'Autre Côté est tombé. Ils reviennent pour se venger, tous. » Des centaines de silhouettes avançaient à présent sur le gazon humide de pluie, des visages déformés par la haine, la colère, le meurtre. Hayley prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas crier.

« Que conseilles-tu ?

-Faites en sorte que votre don d'immortalité fonctionne encore demain matin. » Caroline jeta une poudre au sol qui se dispersa dans toute la pièce et les enveloppa dans une onde blanche aveuglante. Soudain toute l'énergie qu'elle avait en elle la quitta, ses genoux cédèrent et Caroline se heurta au sol. Elle aperçut Klaus se diriger vers elle, Elijah se précipiter sur Hayley pour faire rempart de son corps contre la menace. Klaus ne l'atteindrait jamais à temps, elle aurait voulu lui fournir tant d'explications… Un sourire vaguement coupable éclaira ses traits avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

C'est une brise fraîche qui éveilla Caroline le lendemain. Les fenêtres béantes laissaient passer le vent glacial de l'hiver approchant. La brume s'était évaporée. La jeune femme étendue chercha à se redresser en prenant appui sur son bras droit. Caroline grimaça face à la douleur le long de son bras mais résista. Une fois assise, elle observa les mille échardes incrustées dans sa peau et le sang refusant de sécher. Elle chercha autant que possible à le dissimuler sous les lambeaux de sa manche. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et sentit les morceaux de verre la griffer, elle pencha la tête en avant et les sortit un par un. Tous ses muscles protestaient contre l'effort qu'elle réclamait pour se lever du lit et marcher hors de la chambre.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, amour. » Le ton froid contrastait avec les paroles si douces dans ses souvenirs. Caroline vit alors la personne à qui appartenait cette voix autrefois redoutée.

« Klaus… » Elle eut le souffle coupé en un instant. Il était resté le même, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Tout en lui respirait la méfiance et la suspicion. Son corps dégageait une tension qui démontrait à la fois un contrôle de lui-même acquis au fil des années et à la fois un caractère aussi emporté qu'imprévisible. Cet Originel était stupéfiant, ensorcelant et cruel. Il l'observait d'un œil calculateur, cherchant dans chacun de ses mouvements une réponse à ses questions. Pensait-il qu'elle était possédée ? Ou une de ces apparitions cauchemardesques ? Avec l'épuisement physique, ses sens semblaient être exacerbés. Elle devinait chez lui un trouble qu'il aurait aimé lui cacher. Quelles pensées devaient tourbillonner dans son esprit alors que Klaus la voyait aussi affaiblie ? Devinerait-il ce qu'elle cherchait à lui cacher ? Caroline se redressa dans l'intention de tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Klaus fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas.

« Tu sembles… fatiguée. » Un rire étranglé surprit Caroline et elle toussa à plusieurs reprises. Elle devrait faire mieux pour lui cacher quelque chose.

« Peut-être… » Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec gêne. Mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle poussa un soupir et s'adossa à la porte face à Klaus, se rapprochant de lui. Autant commencer par la vérité.

« C'est une longue histoire.

-On a tout le temps qu'il nous faut, murmura Klaus attentif. » Caroline secoua la tête mais n'aborda pas ce sujet.

« L'Autre Côté a sombré. Et avec lui, l'équilibre naturel que les sorcières cherchent à maintenir. Vous, la famille Originelle êtes l'une des clefs pour le rétablir. Un… sacrifice est réclamé par les anciens pour apaiser la… puissance quelle qu'elle soit qui traque à présent tout être surnaturel.

-Rien que ça, commenta Klaus. Caroline lui jeta un regard hésitant :

-Eh bien… Vous devriez être informés que si vous n'agissez pas tous vos descendants disparaîtront. Bonne nouvelle, un peu de votre sang suffirait à contraindre les esprits à retourner de là où ils viennent. » Elle avait ajouté cela avec sa bonne humeur coutumière. Mais Klaus ne s'y laissa pas prendre aussi facilement.

« Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ? » Caroline se mordit la lèvre un instant et haussa les épaules.

« Un léger détail technique. Certaines sorcières préfèrent laisser cette puissance dévaster tous les vampires et loups garous plutôt que de rétablir l'équilibre précédent. » Elijah choisit ce moment pour se manifester :

« Ces sorcières n'ont jamais été guère bienveillantes à notre égard.

-Ce n'est qu'un léger contre temps, commenta Rebekah, tu as dit que notre sang résoudrait ce problème n'est-ce pas ? » Caroline hocha la tête :

« Elena et Stephan sont en sécurité. Leur sang unit au votre devrait renverser le pouvoir des esprits sur notre monde. Le lieu idéal serait Mystic Falls au vue de l'énergie infusée par des siècles d'évènements surnaturels qui s'y sont passés.

-Tu es bien renseignée» remarqua Elijah. Caroline esquissa un sourire :

« J'ai eu de bons professeurs. » Elle glissa un regard à Klaus mais se détourna bien vite. Elijah la contempla un instant et prit les choses en mains :

« Ne perdons pas un instant. Ma sœur peux-tu aider Hayley à se préparer ? Elle ne voudra certainement pas nous attendre sagement… Klaus, je m'occupe des préparatifs de voyage. Soyez prêts à partir dans deux heures. » Les Mickaelson évacuèrent aussi rapidement la chambre qu'ils y étaient apparus, laissant seuls Klaus et Caroline. La jeune femme le contempla un moment pensive, puis encore épuisée par les derniers évènements, elle se dirigea lentement mais avec assurance vers la salle de bain où elle espérait pouvoir se rafraîchir et reprendre forme… humaine. Quelle ironie ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer quand cette pensée traversa son esprit.

« Que caches-tu. Que n'as-tu pas encore dit ? murmura Klaus derrière elle. » La jeune femme ne lui adressa guère qu'un regard las.

« Pourquoi te cacherai-je quoique ce soit, Klaus ?

-Je ne sais pas, voyons voir… On ne peut pas dire que tu sois restée en contact. Et quand tu te présentes enfin à ma porte, ce n'est que pour une nouvelle fois sauver le monde ?

-Tu es contrarié ?

-Contrarié ? C'est peu dire, ma douce. Furieux et enragé seraient plus adéquats.

-Ces derniers temps étaient compliqués, Klaus…

-Il est vrai qu'envoyer un message est tellement compliqué de nos jours. » Caroline se retourna, énervée pour de bon :

« Tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

-Parce que tu me l'as fait promettre.

-Et j'avais mes raisons, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. » Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles qui en révélaient trop. Caroline se mordit les lèvres et observa un mutisme sans précédent. D'abord blessé, Klaus fût encore plus surpris par son comportement.

« Tu caches effectivement quelque chose. » Il s'avança vers elle menaçant :

« Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ! » Son ton était impérieux, sans compromis possible. La jeune femme se sentit soudain faiblir, mais le temps où elle était la fragile petite humaine était loin. Elle devait se souvenir que pour lui, elle était un vampire sûr d'elle. Son regard se durcit.

« Rien. Je ne te manipule pas.» Elle passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage. Klaus remarqua alors ses mains écorchées et ensanglantées. Il nota alors d'autres éléments que la colère lui avait faits oublier : son visage cerné, ses yeux hagards, ses traits tirés et cette odeur de sang sur son corps qui ne partait pas. De sang… D'un pas décisif, il combla la distance entre eux et lui saisit le bras. Elle se hérissa comme un chat et lui jeta un regard noir et douloureux. D'un geste, il arracha sa manche et découvrit les plaies béantes qu'elle tentait de cacher maladroitement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

« Pourquoi ne guéris-tu pas… » Caroline se dégagea vivement :

« Ce sont des blessures ensorcelées. Les sorcières ne souhaitaient pas que je vous passe le mémo. » Klaus sembla peser sa réponse durant de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour Caroline. Il se saisit de son poignet et fit une légère incision afin qu'un filet de sang s'écoule. Il lui tendit alors son offrande et d'un ton sec lui ordonna de boire. Caroline détourna la tête :

« Je ne peux pas, le sang ne fonctionne pas.

-C'est mon sang, ce n'est pas n'importe quel stupide sang de vampire. » Caroline s'entêta à refuser et secoua la tête. Klaus la saisit alors fermement et l'embrassa. La jeune femme voulut le repousser dès qu'elle le vit approcher mais une partie d'elle-même resta surprise par son soudain changement d'humeur. Elle ne sentit que quelques secondes trop tard le sang s'écouler entre leurs lèvres jointes. Elle le repoussa brusquement furieuse :

« Klaus ! » Il eut un sourire satisfait, il avait pu lui faire avaler quelques gouttes de son sang. Preuve informelle qu'un peu de lui coulait dans ses veines. Son sourire disparût quand il la vit pâlir et s'affaisser. Il la rattrapa avec agilité alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

« Je te l'avais dit, réussit à murmurer l'obstinée Caroline avant de fermer les yeux. » Klaus ne quitta pas Caroline de tout le trajet, contemplant son visage, vérifiant son pouls. Il était dans un tel état méditatif que même la situation pressante ne semblait pas l'inquiéter davantage que la santé de Caroline.

« Quelque chose ne va pas… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. » Seul Elijah perçut l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il partageait ses doutes, mais ne savait qu'en penser. Il resta donc silencieux. Caroline s'éveilla alors qu'ils entraient dans Mystic Falls. Le jour était déjà bien avancé et le soleil brillait d'une étrange lueur. Les rayons se prenaient dans les boucles dorées de la jeune femme. Elle emprunta un chemin qui rejoignait un peu plus loin la forêt dans une vaste clairière. Stephan et Elena les attendaient, gardés par leurs amis. A la vue de Caroline, tous se levèrent anxieux. Les Originels dévisagèrent la communauté surnaturelle de Mystic Falls rassemblée face à la menace. L'absence de l'ancre surnaturelle confirma d'emblée les dires de Caroline : l'Autre Côté était bel et bien tombé.

Elena se précipita vers son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu as réussi… » La jolie blonde eut un triste de sourire et lui rendit son geste affectueux.

La doppelganger salua chaque originel avec un mélange d'affection pour Elijah, de complicité avec Rebekah et de méfiance pour Klaus. Caroline ne fit mine de rien mais se rapprocha de Klaus. Ils ne le connaissaient pas à sa juste valeur. Malgré les actes terribles qu'il avait commis durant tant d'années, elle avait l'impression de percer à jour certains de ses secrets et de ses traumatismes et cela ne le rendait que plus humain à ses yeux. Loin d'être pardonné, elle essayait de ne pas le juger et de comprendre. Klaus l'observa à ses côtés surpris d'une telle attitude.

Chaque doppelganger et originel mêla alors avec une seule lame leur sang qui se répandit au milieu d'un cercle tracé par des sorcières partisanes du monde surnaturel. Elles commencèrent leurs incantations, tous étaient absorbés par le sort qui était en train de se jouer. Personne ne perçut le souffle de Caroline qui se fit plus court, ni les battements de son cœur moins vifs. C'est à peine si Klaus remarqua la pâleur de son visage embrasé par les flammes traîtresses des torches.

« Tu devrais te reposer, elles trouveront un moyen de te soigner, fit-il quand elle s'appuya contre lui.

-Ca ira, assura Caroline, juste un peu de fatigue… » Klaus ne l'écouta pas et l'aida à se mettre à l'abri contre un arbre à la lisière de la forêt. Une fois adossée contre le tronc, Klaus l'y rejoignit pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur lui. Sa respiration entrecoupée l'inquiétait davantage. La jeune femme souffla :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te raconter Klaus…

-Cela peut attendre, amour. Repose-toi. » Elle secoua la tête :

« L'université, mes amis, les cours… C'était comme je l'espérais. Un nouveau départ, sans histoires de vampires ou de lutte pour retrouver son humanité… Pas de grands vilains ou de garces surnaturelles. Enfin, il y avait bien des garces mais au moins étaient-elles humaines et je pouvais les contraindre à se teindre les cheveux en vert. » Klaus rit doucement, imaginant la scène. En l'entendant, Caroline eut un faible sourire qui resta dissimulé par le crépuscule.

« Ce rire… Combien ai-je souhaité l'entendre de nouveau. Je voulais t'oublier aussi. Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant pour Hayley ou toutes les autres que tu as fréquentées à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je ne me suis pas privée non plus. » Caroline expira longuement :

« J'aimerais avoir plus de temps… » Klaus la serra un peu plus dans ses bras :

« Nous avons tout le temps du monde, Caroline…

-Non. » Ce simple mot glaça Klaus au plus profond de lui-même, il venait confirmer des craintes qu'il avait voulues ignorer.

« Je ne suis plus une vampire… Les sorcières ont jeté une malédiction. Celui qui trouverait et amènerait nos créateurs en ces lieux serait maudit pour toujours. Je ne suis ni humaine, ni vampire Klaus. Je ne serais jamais un esprit non plus. Je… vais disparaître.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu choisi de… » s'emporta Klaus en voulant se lever, elle le retînt avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

« J'ai choisi de protéger les gens que j'aime. Ils ne savent pas pour la malédiction, les sorcières sont venues me trouver. Elles savaient que j'avais le plus de chance de réussir. Elena et Stephan devaient être entiers pour le sortilège et il n'était pas question que l'un de mes amis disparaissent à ma place. Vois-tu Klaus, j'ai beau n'avoir que dix-huit ans, je crois avoir perdu en si peu de temps trop de personnes chères. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi, s'étrangla Klaus en la serrant contre lui.

-Tu ne le feras pas, murmura doucement Caroline, je suis avec toi… Regarde, le sortilège s'achève. Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tu vas retourner à la Nouvelle Orléans avec ta famille. Tu vas être père… C'est une fille n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ce sera une fille, elles ont toujours une bonne influence sur toi quand elles ont du tempérament. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet que seule l'ouïe fine de Klaus pouvait percevoir encore.

« Je voudrais que tu sois heureux Klaus, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. Vraiment heureux.

-Je ne peux pas, pas sans toi amour. » Protesta ce dernier sans espoir.

« Ne dis pas ça, amour ? » Elle sourit à cette expression :

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer de le dire. Au moins une fois. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Klaus.

-Quoi donc…

-D'ici quelques années… Mois peut-être, une fois que mes amis et ma famille auraient été en sécurité, qu'ils aient chacun leur famille, leur vie… Je t'aurais rejoint. Et je me serais battue pour te récupérer.  
-Tu ne m'as jamais perdu… » Caroline préféra ignorer son interruption et insista :

« Je serais venue Klaus. A la Nouvelle Orléans. Et je t'aurais demandé de me montrer ce que le monde pouvait offrir comme merveilles.

-J'en ai justement une dans mes bras, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Caroline.

-Puis-je te demander une faveur, Klaus ? Ne mens pas à mes amis ou à ma famille… Dis leur juste que… Je suis partie. On ne sait où. C'est un peu près la vérité non ?» Elle eut un demi-sourire en y pensant. Un sanglot lui échappa.

« Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plaît. » Klaus la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je ne t'oublierai pas. Tu me reviendras, encore une fois Caroline. Je n'ai pas besoin de sort pour m'en assurer. Je sais que tu me rejoindras. Que cela prenne des siècles ou des millénaires, mais je t'attendrais.

-Ne m'attends pas... Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça.

-J'ai toute l'éternité. » Caroline releva la tête pour le dévisager une dernière fois, un reproche dans son regard mêlé d'un sourire. Aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Peu à peu, Klaus sentit le corps de la jeune femme perdre en matière. Elle disparaissait sous ses yeux comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sa reine n'était plus, son amour, son âme, sa compassion, son humanité… Klaus s'adossa contre le tronc d'arbre et scruta la nuit étoilée devant lui.

La clairière rougeoyait encore du brasier qu'avaient invoqué les sorcières pour sceller de nouveau l'Autre Côté. Nul encore n'avait remarqué l'absence d'une certaine jeune vampire blonde.

Klaus contempla les étoiles pour graver cette nuit dans sa mémoire. Tout autour de lui, le monde semblait s'être figé dans la seconde qui avait suivi sa décision.

Il releva son genou et posa son avant-bras dessus. Ce qui se passait autour lui était bien égal: il attendit.

Il **_l'_**attendit...


End file.
